1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of data signal bits occurring with a first bit rate from a transmission device by way of a transmission link to a receiving device in a bit stream having a second bit rate higher in comparison to the first bit rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known in the art, for example from the German application No. P 33 11 030.1, fully incorporated herein by this reference, in the context considered above, to insert a separate bit rate adaptation circuit into the transmission link for the transmission of the data signal bits, this circuit allowing a matching between the bit streams incoming or, respectively, outgoing with different bit rates to be undertaken. Nothing regarding the detail structure of the appertaining bit rate adaptation circuit is known, however, in the associated context.